


Identities

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Identities

He is immortal.

He has been hasel the vampire hunter.

Robin Hood the archer.

Aaron cross the spy. 

But now he is the hawk.


End file.
